1. Field of Invention
This invention has as its object a liquid phase chromatography apparatus consisting of a tubular column which is intended to receive a charge of powdery solid material and which comprises porous plates at its ends, one of these plates being fastened there by suitable means and another plate being able to move inside the tube under the action of a jack and thus compress the charge in the column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chromatography apparatus of this type is already known and is described in French patent application No. 83/19315 of Dec. 2, 1983. This apparatus operates satisfactorily, but it still has two drawbacks:
Putting the column into operating condition requires the powder of adsorbing particles first to be poured either in bulk or in suspension into a liquid. The column must then be closed with a porous plate, acting as a cover, before moving the other porous plate under the action of the jack;
At the end of chromatography, when it is desired to recover intact the charge of adsorbing powder at the various "altitudes" at which are adsorbed the various components of the mixture analyzed by passage in the column, the delicate removal of the powder charge from the column is necessary.